Drain Bolt IX: The Azure Tyrant
Information Continue your studies if the Drain Bolt ability with Khemarius. Quest Text Khemarius tells you, 'Congratulations on your training thus far . However, when I told you things wouldn't remain easy, I was quite serious. The remaining knowledge I have is difficult to teach. The tasks are arduous. You will go through much the same as I did, or worse. You don't seem to be the scholar I am. Do you still wish to continue this path?' Khemarius tells you, 'The first thing you need to do is get a Theft of Life V spell. You will then take that spell to Akhanis. In exchange he will send you on a series of missions. I myself had to go on these, though he was kind enough to keep combat to a minimum for my sake. He likely won't be so kind to you. After he gets what he needs from you he'll give you the much needed knowledge of his mastery of Spirit magic. After that, he'll send you to Severant for more discussion. Good luck.' Akhanis tells you, 'Very good. This is even the right spell and the right tier. Congratulations. Now for your training... I have always wanted to do this! Send a dragon on a quest, I mean. And I don't want you coming back here until you are done. Go and slay five Veteran Skeletons, five Veteran Abominations, and five Veteran Blights. Why? Simple! The majority of these beasts use spirit magic in some capacity, and I don't like undead. After you've done all that, bring me five Kirasanct Beef. It is my favorite main dish. When you are finished I will give you the height of my knowledge and send word to Severant that you are coming. Farewell, dragon.' Akhanis tells you, 'I'm rather impressed. You managed to get all that killing done and provide me with lunch for the next few days. Now then, you wanted information on spirit magic, yes? Well, as it happens, I've sent a letter to Severant detailing what I would have you know. Farewell, dragon, my dinner is calling.' Severant tells you, 'Hello . You come on behalf of both Akhanis and Khemarius? Well I'm afraid I don't much care for either of them. The Drain Bolt adds range to what I have been teaching for years, so Khemarius isn't my favorite dragon at the moment. Akhanis simply thinks too much of himself. Thus, if you want my advice and to hear the so-called wisdom Akhanis sent to me, I'll be needing a small favor. I need a Health Chest Scale made. When you return with that, I'll gladly give you my advice and the information Akhanis passed on to me. You can make the scale or buy it, I don't care which.' Severant tells you, 'Thank you . First of all, Akhanis gave me a very short piece of advice for you. He says that Spirit magic is not the same thing as what you are attempting to master. The soul is malleable, much like the body. In most cases if you break or channel directly from the vessel you will gain the greatest reward. When you have to use range and chicanery to accomplish this, the results will be less. Confidence is all that any require in order to excel. Now, those were his words, not mine. I tend to agree with him, however. Proximity and relation to the target are very important when removing life from a target. If you want to get the maximum drain per strike or bolt, it is simple. Concentrate and be brutal. Rip the very essence of the being in question from its vessel. Upon doing this you will net the greatest results. However, I advise you to be wary of such behavior, as it lends itself to darker thinking. That is the path taken by the Withered Aegis. You had best head back to Khemarius. He will be happy that you have gathered this much knowledge in such a short time. Good luck and safe travels .' Khemarius tells you, 'Congratulations on a job well done. Hopefully this knowledge will help you understand what is in the memory crystal. In some way, the being who recorded this watches us as we train. I cannot say for certain how this happens, but it does. It is an enigma to me as well. Concentrate hard . I will see you again for the final training I can offer.' As you gaze into its cloudy depths, the scene clears and you see yourself in combat, watching as if from a great height. The scenes displayed are the very combats you were in today. Watching yourself brings greater insight into your own battle tactics, and with that understanding comes power. You have received 1 Spell: Drain Bolt IX. Steps # Acquire a Theft of Life V spell and take it to Akhanis. # Kill five Veteran Skeletons. These are found on a series of islands known to the Gifted as "The Satyr Islands". # Kill five Veteran Abominations. # Kill five Veteran Blights. # Acquire five Main Dish: Beef Kirasanct and return to Akhanis. #* You can get this meal from a Confectioner. It is a T6 food so be sure to give the biped something in exchange. # Seek out Severant the Drain Strike trainer. # Aquire a Mithril-Marble Health Chest Scale and bring it to Severant. #* Either craft it yourself or get it from a other player. # Return to Khemarius. Target Mobs (this list is incomplete) * |?Target}} Rewards * Spell: Drain Bolt IX Category:Quests